RageGamingVideos
Josh Bell, aka RageGamingVideos (more commonly referred to as Rage or Josh ') is a gaming commentator who is mostly known for his series ''Minecraft: Quick Build Challenge, but also makes other videos such as Rage Perspective, Portal 2 Fan Chamber Reviews, the DayZ Files, his Dota 2 videos, and his Worms videos. He is a Machinima Realm director and the champion of Super Battle Heaven Forever- Season 1 & 2. "Pokémon Y Nuzlocke" One of his newest series. It is him playing through Pokémon Y for the 3DS using nuzlocke rules, (search nuzlocke in google to find out more about the rules), One of the most defining features of this series is the presence of a multitude of novelty accounts, based on his playthrough and on Pokémon itself. No more will be said, you want to find out, watch it. ''Minecraft: Quick Build Challenge'' Minecraft: Quick Build Challenge is a machinima game web show where Rage and a competitor (or more recently competitors) get a certain amount of time to build from a chosen topic inside the Quick Build Arena. The fans vote in the comment section and the player with the most votes wins. Season 1 In season 1, both Rage and the competitor know what the topic of the build is, and get time to prepare for the build beforehand. Season 1 had 18 episodes on Rage's channel and 9 on Machinima Realm. Season 2 Season 2 added twists to the game. The twists are small things that shake up the gameplay of the build. It also included a larger arena and a twist board. Season 2 had 13 episodes on Rage's channel and 8 episodes on Machinima Realm. Season 3 - Universe Edition Universe Edition added universes from which the challengers could pick, giving the challengers a distinct advantage as they could plan out their build while Rage could not. Categories included Valve, Anime, Star Wars, Doctor Who, and much more. It also included a completely revamped twist board. Universe edition had 31 episodes, all on Machinima Realm. Season 3 - Viewer Edition Viewer Edition was a short lived version of the show where instead of Rage facing competitors, Rage chooses a topic for two competitors, then watches as they go against each other. Whoever was victorious would stay on the show and face the next competitor in the next episode. However, Viewer Edition only lasted 3 episodes, as Rage stated that the premise was flawed. At first, Rage said he would bring Viewer Edition back after World Championship had ended, but since then, he has said that he will not be rebooting Viewer Edition. World Championship/Ultimate Tournament/Champion Tournament World Championship was originally very similar to Viewer Edition, only instead of staying on the show for a streak, it was more like a tournament. There are 8 tournaments and by the end of the series, all the winners of the tournaments will go on to face each other. The winner will be crowned World Champion. Because Rage realized that it would take a very long time to get all the winners for the World Championship, he decided to make each tournament shorter by including two 4-way battles in each tournament instead of four normal battles. He called this formula Ultimate Tournament. Now that all of the winners of the tournaments have been picked, the final tournament, in which all the winners from the previous tournaments compete, is now underway. The winner at the end will become World Champion of Quick Build Challenge. Season 4 - Ultimate Battle Ultimate Battle is similar to Ultimate Tournament only it is not a tournament. Four competitors compete and the winner goes on to the Ultimate battle, a build-off between 4 winners. The winner of the Ultimate battle continues forward to face Rage with a topic of their choosing in the following episode. This series is only shown on Machinima Realm. Pro Trials Pro Trials adds all new rules to the Quick Build formula. As a co-judge, Rage has brought in Curaxu, one of the most skilled builders Rage knows, known for his builds for the creation category of Minecraft Mapstravaganza. There are three stages of the battle between four different competitors. The first consists of a pattern that the competitors must copy exactly. The first three to copy the pattern move on. The loser is kicked from the server. The second challenge consists of a fairly complex build that the challengers must copy to the best of their abilities in the span of three minutes. The person who is the farthest from finishing the build is kicked from the server. The third challenge consists of a redstone power mechanism that drops a sand pillar in the middle of the room, revealing a build. The competitors get thirty seconds to examine the build until another layer of sand is dropped down, blocking the view of the build. The competitors must then use their memory to complete the build as well as they can in three minutes. If both competitors finish their builds completely accurately in challenges two and three, the competitor who completed their build first wins. The competitor who completes the build most accurately wins. Every three episodes (much like ultimate tournament) the three winners will face off with Rage as the fourth competitor and Curaxu as the judge. The arena has also been completely revamped to fit this series' needs. ''DayZ Files'' The DayZ Files were one of Rage's most popular series. In this series, Rage showed clips of him and friends playing the DayZ mod for Arma 2, whether it was a funny moment, an awesome fight, a great find, or a dick-move troll. Every clip had captions setting the scene of the clip. Season 1 had 10 episodes in it. Rage has said that he may be doing a season 2 when the DayZ standalone game comes out. ''Rage Perspective'' This is Rage's oldest series in which he spends a bit of time playing a game, then gives his first opinion on it. Rage has done Rage Perspectives on: *''Land of Chaos Online'' *''Risen'' *''StarCraft 2'' *''Monday Night Combat'' *''DC Universe Online'' *''Magicka'' *''Darkspore'' *''Terraria'' *''Minecraft 1.8'' *''League of Legends Dominion'' *''Vindictus'' *''Worms Reloaded'' *''Orcs Must Die!'' *''Humble Indie Bundle 4'' *''Super Meat Boy'' *''Bastion'' *''Nuclear Dawn'' *''Red Alert 3'' *''Section 8 Prejudice'' *''Tribes Ascend Beta'' *''Realm of the Mad God'' *''Sniper Elite V2'' *''Portal 2 Chamber Editor'' *''Smite'' *''Krater'' *''Sniper Elite V2 Multiplayer'' *''DayZ'' *''Psychonauts'' *''Blacklight Retribution'' *''Orcs Must Die 2'' *''Warface'' *''Grand Theft Auto 4'' *''Awesomenauts'' *''Team Fortress 2 Mann vs Machine'' *''Arma 2 Co-op Campaign'' *''Just Cause 2'' *''Guild Wars 2'' *''Black Mesa'' *''Borderlands 2'' *''Payday: The Heist'' *''Dishonored'' *''Worms Revolution'' *''XCOM: Enemy Unknown'' *''Dota 2: Diretide Mode'' *''Loadout Closed Beta'' *''Far Cry 3'' *''Secret of the Magic Crystal'' *''Zeno Clash'' *''Scribblenauts Unlimited'' *''Dungeonland'' *''Tomb Raider'' *''Bioshock Infinite'' *''Defiance'' *''Game Dev Tycoon'' *''Wizards Downfall'' *''Warframe'' *''War for the Overworld Beta'' *''Cubeworld'' *''Magicka Wizard Wars'' *''Bully'' *''Worms: Clan Wars'' *''Saints Row 4'' *''Total War: Rome 2'' *''Outlast'' *''Amnesia: a Machine for Pigs'' *''The Stanley Parable'' ''Rage Mesa'' ''Rage Mesa'' ''Rage Mesa 2.0'' ''Fish Spider Industries'' Fish Spider Industries ''(also referred to as ''FSI or just The Facility) is a Minecraft let's build series run by RageGamingVideos. It includes 47 episodes of Rage building a facility run by an evil company. Rage has now started Fish Spider Industries Adventures, where Rage turns his FSI map into an adventure map. There is a special texture pack made exclusively for this map. Rage built FSI without any mods installed (does not include OptiFine). Fish Spider Industries is an imaginary facility that captures fishspiders (a combination of fish and spiders, as the name suggests), then performs various tests and experimentations on them. The facility includes a ship, dock, park, railway, entrance, the facility itself (which is embedded in a side of a volcano), the interior of the volcano and a factory. The facility is split into the official and secret laboratories. (Rage also reffers to them as laboratuas). ' FSI Adventure Map/Contest After episode 47 of'' Fish Spider Industries'' Rage (Josh) decided that he wanted to make a contest involving the Fish Spider Industries map, In this contest people were told to create an adventure map out of the map. The only rules were that it had to be an adventure map and that it had to be recongnized as the original map at the end. The contest is still going on to date. Rage has also been creating his own adventure map that he has been broadcasting on his channel. He has come up with 'amazing' boss fights, and much more. ''Super Battle Heaven Forever'' Super Battle Heaven Forever is a live-action/machinima reality game web show on Machinima Realm with a concept very similar to Quick Build Challenge. The series is run by Machinima Realm directors Hundar and AviatorGaming in season one and Hundar and RubenDelight in season two. The series consists of a tournament between sixteen Machinima Realm directors (two per match) that are given a topic (a few days in advance of the challenge) and given twenty minutes to build something relating to that topic. After the time is up, viewers would vote for the winner, who would then go on to face the next winner in season one. In season two, there are two guest judges who will vote on the better build, with the audience being the third vote/tie breaker. Rage is one of the directors chosen to compete in both seasons. Season 1 First Match Rage's first opponent was CavemanFilms, the topic being Donkey Kong. Cavemanfilms built a pixel art of Donkey Kong while Rage built a playable level of the original arcade Donkey Kong. Even though CavemanFilms had almost 200,000 more subscribers than Rage, Rage ended up beating him with a 300,000 vote lead. Second Match After beating CavemanFilms, Rage progressed to face SkyDoesMinecraft. This particular match was extremely difficult for Rage because, at the time, Rage had about 150,000 subscribers while Sky had over 1 million. This match also created a considerably large fan war between Rage's fans (the Ragican Empire) and Sky's fans (the Sky Army). This fan war was fueled by the promotional videos that each of the contestants put up on their own channel. The topic chosen was Grand Theft Auto. Rage built Herobrine in a car with a gun while Sky built a small city and blew it up with TNT. The voting was extremely close but in the end, Rage won with 0.4% more votes than Sky. Third Match The third match Rage competed in was against Kuledud3. Though Kuledud3 had about the same amount of subscribers as Rage, he did defeat AntVenom, another contestant with over 1 million subscribers. The topic chosen was Portal, for which Kuledud3 created a companion cube and Rage created an interactive remake of the final battle from the first game. Rage defeated Kuledud3 with a 200,000 vote lead. Championship Match For the championship match, Rage went up against ChimneySwift, with ChimneySwift not only having almost 700,000 subscribers more than Rage, but also the support of both Cavemanfilms' and SkyDoesMinecraft's fans. The topic was Minecraft for which Rage built Herobrine punching a zombie's head off (he was also supposed to be stabbing an enderman behind him but Rage didn't get to finish) and ChimneySwift built an interactive recreation of the enderdragon fight. In the end, Rage beat ChimneySwift and claimed the title of champion. Season 2 First Match Rage's first opponent was GenerationHollow, the topic being World War Z. Rage built an interactive build where someone would fight through zombies to get to the safe vehicle, while Hollow built a scene from the movie where Brad Pitt and his family jump into a helicopter while being chased by zombies. RageGaming Terms Rage has come up with many 'terms' he uses for his channel that have gotten very popular with his fans. TOM AND JERRY'D *In one of the episodes of Minecraft: Quick Build Challenge Universe Edtion on MachinimaRealm, The Challenger chose the Tom and Jerry Topic, Rage attempted ''to build a 3D Scale version of Tom, yet ended up with the worst build he has ever made, thus whenever he bult a horrible statue in ''QBC or a horrible ''build in General, he usually says "I Tom and Jerry'd it guys, I'm so Sorry." or "Tom and Jerry that Bitch!" *This is now officialy the most iconic Ragican term to this date, followed by "Timothy" Timothy Timothy is described as the worst human on the planet with no regards to anyone. Rage blames many faults on Timothy and not himself. A famous sentence used by Rage is "Timothy doesn't get the Bitches!" /TIME SET 0 During ''Minecraft: Quick Build Challenge, Rage is annoyed by the fact that his arena get dark when it becomes night and he does not have any automatic time changer on the server he uses for QBC. Instead he manually types /time set 0 every time the sky gets dark. Many times he types in all caps or misspells the phrase. However he doesn't know in 1.6 or later there is a gamerule '/gamerule doDaylightCycle false' (no speech marks) which makes the sun stay still. Small Child During Rage's mini-series playing Scribblenauts Unlimited he solved many problems in-game with a Small Child. He sacrificed and killed many 'Small Children' in-game. Absolutely Flawless On occasion, usually when Rage or someone else does something very well, Rage will start singing "Absolutely flawless." He then makes a comment about how there is no floor, because Rage saying flawless sounds like floorless. We Will Cut That Out Whenever something goes wrong or he says something offensive he will say 'We Will Cut That Out' and repeat himself a few times. He rarely ever 'cuts that out' though. Technical difficulties, be right back In his and GenerationHollow's series Minecraft Mapstravaganza, redstone often breaks. He then shouts, 'Technical difficulties, be right back!' After that totally not at all subtle jumpcut Every time something goes not as planned in QBC Rage will make a jumpcut and say 'After that totally not at all subtle jumpcut.' Sometimes he will say 'Of Awesomeness.' After saying his previous sentence. '''Psychic Powers On Fish Spider Industries, he will often use his "Psychic powers" to finish building (usually filling in large areas) off camera. Also used in the Pokémon Y Nuzlocke whenever he searches for some information to help him in the battle he was facing Don't take that out of context If Rage says something with an innuendo or just something embarrasing or awkward, he will say 'Don't take that out of context!' Then, on some occasions, he will follow that with 'Why did I just give you an opportunity to?!' The Winrar Originally a mispronunciation of the word 'Winner' in one episode of Minecraft Mapstravagana, from a mistake it became his own thing and he is using this term up to this date. Rage Points Usually mentioned during QBC Pro Trials ''In which he asks people to do something such as Giving him a Virtual High five, he will announce that if you follow you will recieve Rage Points. This originated from ''QBC Pro Trials. When in doubt, squish about. This phrase originated from a novelty account. This phrase is inspired by his Azumarill. This is easily the most well know Pokémon Y Nuzlocke phrase "In my defence, it was the Giant penis." Said in the pilot of his latest series: "Minecraft 1.8 Hardcore Server Survival" where he accidentally built a Penile structure in a tower built in his server, and he defendedd himself with the reason of a giant Reproductive system being built exactly besides spawn. He told the viewers not to quote him on that. The Crew! RageGamingVideos (Josh) Generation Hollow (Aaron) Evanz111 (Will) Captain Fluke (Will) GubiakGames Jake Peace Tyde Juke Redikarp Pocket Bunny Apple Category:Users that joined in 2010 Category:Male YouTubers